Venom to a Werewolf
by Gold Eyed Girl
Summary: Set in BD. When Bella finds out Jacob imprinted on her daughter, Seth isn’t fast enough, she bites him, and he dies. Or does he? We all know vampire venom is poison to a wolf, so how is there any other way? Summary sucks, story's better! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, credit for this goes to LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT, who wrote a story called 50 Ways to Kill Jacob, and her first chapter was this scene. Well, I didn't like how it played out, so she gave me the go-ahead to write my version, and here it is. First, let me say that **_**I AM NOT A JACOB HATER**_**! Yes, I am Team Edward, but I do not wish Jacob dead! Ok, that said, don't hate me! I just wanted to see how this would go. Please read anyway.**

**Also I want to thank IntoTheLiquidTopaz, for all the support she gave me while I was so stressed it was ridiculous (you know you're bad when a teacher assigns at least 3 hours of relaxation as homework, your friends are watching you like a mental patient, and someone who has never met you agrees!), and faerie kitten, who will always get it cause she's my amazing, outstanding, phenomenal, etc. beta!**

**Well, I promised to write something this weekend, so here you go! I don't own Jacob, Bella, Edward, Seth… now I'm feeling depressed. *sob* They're all Stephenie Meyer's!**

* * *

**Tragic Accident** (ugg, I need to change that!)

I stared at him in silent horror, willing the truth I had just discovered to make some sense. Or to simply become non-existent. I needed to think, to collect myself, but I didn't get the chance, because Jacob spoke again. That was a very stupid thing to do; my nerves were already stretched to a wire. I needed to clear my head, and it was a better that he just say silent. I was already losing a battle against my increasing rage due to his imprint. On_my__ daughter_.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!"

I froze, my muscles locking in place as my mind processed his words.

"Wh-what did you just call her?" I half stuttered, half hissed once I found my voice.

He had the grace to look sheepish, but I still wanted to wipe the small smile off his face. "Well, that name you came up with is sort of a mouthful and—"

"YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCK NESS MONSTER!?" I screamed, cutting him off in my livid disbelief. Something in me snapped from the strain of everything that had happened. I lost control, lunging for his throat. Not my baby. _My _baby. _My daughter_, who I had held only once, and somehow seemed to belong to him already.

I hit him full in the chest with my newfound strength, knocking us both to the ground with me on top of him as my venom coated teeth sunk into his flesh. The blood was awful, but I couldn't think through the white hot rage coursing through my mind. Not pumping, for that would require a pulse, but the rush was almost like adrenaline filled blood, and it clouded my every thought. I didn't drink, but I couldn't let go, either.

I felt stone arms wrap around my waist, dragging me away from Jacob. At the same time, I was hit from the side by a hot, furry body. I surrendered to the arms, and was pulled back, my sanity returning. Only then did I think about what I had done, and what it meant.

My venom was poison to a wolf. To Jacob. I stared in horror at my best friend, who was now withering on the ground. _Because of me_. _My fault_. I was mad at him still, but he didn't deserve this! This wasn't what I wanted! My anger was already evaporating as I watched the last of his life drain before my eyes, and my thoughts became even more coherent. Nothing could save him. The venom would spread too fast for anyone to even consider sucking it out. Killing him with every beat of his heart.

I turned my face into Edward's chest, a dry sob raking my body.

"What have I done!?" I cried.

No one answered. The family was all watching in silent, resigned panic. Seth, in his wolf form, stared at his friend, his brother, in what was unmistakably pain and terror, even though the features were not human. Edward pulled me close, but his comfort was futile. The aura of hopelessness rested heavily on us, and I could not handle it. I wrenched myself from Edward's embrace and fled, not once looking back.

I had ruined everything.

**Please don't hate me! I know, I know; if I must kill him, make it good for the haters! But that's not Bella, and I like to keep everyone as in character as possible. So if you liked it, or just my writing, please review! Even if it's just to say you don't hate me as much as I fear. That would seriously make my day!**

**I suppose I could turn this into a full story, or at least add a couple more chapters, but right now I'm not thinking I will. I like Breaking Dawn how it is, and I'm glad Jacob lived. Plus I'm not sure I want to tackle another big project. So it's up to you guys, if you want more, review and say so! I could add the family comforting her, Leah's reaction, maybe a full blown war with the pack, and of course, Bella and Nessie's grief. It's all in your hands! If 30 people say so I will defiantly start writing it. Less and you guys better be convincing, I don't like writing too much tragedy, I'm more for fluff.**

**Now, if you liked this style (*cough* shameless self promotion *cough*) I do have another one-shot called ****The Look in Their Eyes.**** It's a sweet, fluffy one-shot of the wedding as told by Angela. And if you like my one-shot writing, vote for "random one-shots" on my poll to see more of this stuff! They just come to me at the oddest times! So review and say what you think, about any of it!**

**Love to all you amazing people who read all that, Claire**

**By the way, the title isn't permanent. If you have any ideas, please tell me! They have to be better than that!**


	2. AN: Story will be continued!

**Ok, this wasn't very popular (35 hits and only 4 reviews, although the reviewers were fantastically supportive, love you guys!) but, thanks to Bambi Gone Mad (how cool of a pen name is that, seriously!?), there will be more! She helped me come up with a megaly cool idea! You guys don't get to hear it yet (what kind of an author would I be if I told you?) but we both love it! So I'm going to change the name, and the summary, and basically everything I was planning! As soon as I have more, you'll know. I'm not sure how far I want to go (may only be a few chapters) but it's going to be good, and non-depressing! I think I've said enough, just wanted to let you guys know where the story stood! Keep reviewing please! Thanks to everyone who said they didn't hate me!**

**Love, Claire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I really had this written days ago, but my security subscription expired (for those who don't know, that means I couldn't get onto the internet or I'd get a virus and the whole thing would crash), so I couldn't send it to be beta'd, answer my PMs or emails! Then to make matters worse, the darn thing erased my files, and I had to rewrite 3 Chapters of this story, so it's a lot shorter! To say I was pissed would be an understatement. X(**

**Calming down… I got good reception for this, which was surprising. It was humorous to see the number of people who celebrated Jacob's death, and then the others who begged me to keep him alive. As you all know, venom means death to a werewolf. (Does the title make more sense now? I don't know if it did outside my mind, I hope so!) It is an ancient truth for their kind, and I'm very by the book! So if SM wrote something a certain way, I won't change it without notice beforehand. But what hasn't been written is fair game! So good luck figuring me out! (Hint: stop thinking and just read!)**

**I own nothing, not even the idea for the last chapter! But this chapter is all me, only 3 people know how it ends, and they're sworn to secrecy (one of them is my sister, she couldn't tell if she wanted to!)**

* * *

**Renesmee** (I've never done this before!)

I watched my mama go after my Jacob. It scared me a little. He was special, and always really nice to me. So was Mama. I loved her specially, ever since I could hear her voice. They were both really important to me, and I didn't want either to get hurt. But it looked like one of them would be.

I knew they were talking about me. Jacob said my name. Somehow this made Mama upset, and she jumped at him. I saw Seth turn into a wolf, and Daddy ran at Mama. They pulled her off Jacob, but he was already bleeding. I realized it was because she bit him. I didn't get it. I bit Jacob, and it didn't happen like that. He would heal for me. But now he was twisting all over on the ground, in what I could tell was pain.

Mama stated screaming and crying, and then ran away into the forest. I thought Daddy would follow, it seemed like he wanted to, but Esme and Alice looked at him like they were telling him something, and he didn't. Rosalie set me down, moving over to comfort Daddy and Esme, who was by him and looked like she was in just as sad.

I crawled over to Jacob, who had stopped moving. I could hear his heart, and it wasn't usually that slow. I wondered what was wrong. Mama just bit him. I knew she wouldn't hurt him, she liked Jacob too. But he didn't seem alright at all. Especially with his bloody neck.

A moment later I realized something else: Jacob's blood smelled _good_, like the donated blood in my bottle, and I wanted it. I couldn't resist leaning in to bite the gash, letting the hot liquid fill my mouth. It was very nice for a few seconds, but then it cooled off, and tasted bitter. Like rust. My face pinched, and I spat it out.

I looked up and Daddy was next to me. I smiled at him, even though I wasn't happy. But he wasn't looking at me; his eyes were locked on Jacob, who had started to move again.

**Edward** (I've written him before, but it wasn't published)

I didn't think Bella would attack. I knew how she felt, and I trusted her. I still did, but Jacob had overestimated her control, as had I. That he was bitten was a shame, but my only concern was Bella. I was worried she would take this all on herself. It wasn't her fault; anyone would have reacted the same way about their child. I had found it hard to control my own temper when I learned, and I'd had a century to practice.

After the incident I was about to run after her, wanting nothing more than to comfort. It was Alice who stopped me with her thoughts.

_Wait, Edward. She needs to be alone for a while._

Esme's were similar. _Give her a minute, this must be hard. Poor dear, he was like a brother to her, and then Nessie…_

As much as it pained me, I knew they were right. Bella needed a minute to control her emotions, and she never wanted me to see her outbursts, even though I knew she needed the comfort. Still, it felt so wrong to keep away. But Esme had reminded me that this would be hard for my daughter as well.

I turned back to Jacob's still form, and she was kneeling by his head, her own bent. I realized what she was doing as she bit into the wound on his neck left by Bella's teeth.

I didn't know how to react, but no one had to. She pulled away, clearly disgusted, and spit the blood out on the ground. I smiled, despite the situation. _That's my girl._ **(A/N: I really wanted to have Edward say that!)**

I flitted to her side at vampire speed, and she turned her head my direction. I saw her smile at me from the corner of my eye, and I knew from her thoughts that she was unhappy in spite of it, but a larger part of my attention was focused on Jacob. Only a second ago he had been completely motionless, his heartbeats sluggish. Now his body was jerking in abrupt spasms, and the pace of his heart was picking up. I didn't know what this meant. The pack had memories from past generations of one bitten, and it didn't work like this. The venom was quick, and he'd be dead in minutes. I had believed Jacob was seconds away from dying, what was happening?

"Carlisle!" I called. My father would find this very interesting indeed.

* * *

**I had fun writing this! Remember, Nessie is still small, and has a limited vocabulary, so don't be too critical. And it's interesting to be in Edward's perspective, with all those extra minds to consider. I like changing points of view, how do you think I did?**

**I had an idea, a lot of people read this (about 30 a day) and don't get very many reviews, so I'll make you guys a deal. I already wrote chapter 4 (I know, shocker!) and it's ready to be posted, so I'm planning to give it to you next Monday (the 16****th****) but if I get 12 reviews before then I'll post right away! You're choice, the more you review, the sooner you get the answer to that cliffy! (I know, I'm evil)**

**Love to all, Claire**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm in an insanely good mood, so here's another chapter (Reader: On the same day? Wow!) I have my reasons, they're in the AN at the bottom!**

* * *

**Edward**

After Carlisle's examination we were still uncertain of what would happen to Jacob. His heart was becoming stronger, but there was still venom in his veins, and every legend of wolf lore claimed that that was a death sentence. Still, they had never dreamed Renesmee could exist either. So there was hope, if only a little.

Seth and Leah had alerted Sam's pack, which had my family on edge. We were afraid that if Jacob was truly gone, the blame would fall to us, and there would be war. Sam didn't intend to attack, but that could change in a moment.

I wanted to stay and discover the results for myself, but Bella had been alone for too long, and I felt guilty for not going sooner.

Jasper felt my need and shot me an understanding look. I nodded to him, and turned to the forest, following Bella's scent at my fastest speed.

It didn't take me long to find her, I could soon hear her sobs though the dense growth. I quickened my pace even more, finding the strength as soon as I heard the proof of her pain. I was with her in the smallest fraction of a second, wrapping my arms around her thin shoulders and pulling her close.

"Shh, Bella. It's all right. Everything will be fine, love. Hush," I murmured, stoking her hair. She turned her head into my chest, curling up in my arms.

"No, Edward, it's not. I ruined everything," she blubbered, her voice so miserable it broke my heart. She should never have to face this pain, if only I had been there, it never would have happened. But I could never voice these thoughts; I knew Bella's reaction to them as a sure thing.

"Bella, you didn't. Never. . ." I tried soothing her, but she wouldn't let me.

"I did. Don't even try to say I didn't, you know it's true. Now the pack will probably try to kill the whole family because I couldn't control my temper!" The grief, anguish, and self-hatred were clear in her voice.

I pulled her back a little so I could see her eyes, now was the time to tell her. "Bella…" I hesitated, was it really fair to get her hopes up? She deserved to know, I decided. "He might not be dead."

* * *

**It felt a little awkward writing this. I don't do a lot of comforting in my stories, so I just couldn't make it feel natural. How did I do? Criticism welcome! I know it's short, but that was kinda necessary. Any more and I'll just feel like I'm rambling. I might do more points of view for this part; let me know if you want to see anyone specific! I know 2 people I'm defiantly going to do! (But why would I tell? Then there's no surprise!)**

**Well, I guess 8 reviews isn't bad, but come on! I got over 100 hits! You guys can do better!**

**Now for the reason for my good mood: I got baptized today! All you Christians out there you know how big that is, and when I came out and got changed (wet jeans way about 500 pounds, trust me, those were hard to get off!) I was in service being hugged and congratulated by complete strangers, and I felt… clean. 1000 showers and a whole bottle of shampoo couldn't compare to the feeling, it was one of the greatest moments of my life. I am a proud follower of Jesus Christ! (Bear with me if this isn't your religion; this was very significant to me personally.) I have that chocked up, mushy feeling, the one where you just want to laugh, cry, and hug the world at the same time.**

**Now what you guys want to hear: I don't have the next chapter written. I did, but then faerie kitten gave me the idea to do more perspectives, and I still have to write that! Sorry this is so short! Reviews make me write faster (or at least, they motivate me to keep writing, even though I really just want to read some stories recommended to me… keep me on track!)**

**Love you all! A very mushy-happy Claire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I'll be gone for awile, so here's a post until I return! For those who care about my soccer dilemma, I joined the club team, and thus far have no regrets. I hope that keeps up through when the rest of my team learns about it… Enough about me for now; just read!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, and faerie kitten is amazing. That about sums it up!**

* * *

**Carlisle** (Ok, I have NO idea how he thinks, but it's worth a shot!)

In over 600 years I had seen many strange things, but nothing quite compared to the spectacle of the last week. They were all good, it's true; however it was a bit overwhelming to the mind. Ever since Bella and Edward's wedding nothing had gone to plan. When I learned she was pregnant I couldn't believe it; my mind had begun running through different explanations for the symptoms as fast as it could. But once they were home there was no denying it, and the unknown was a little frightening, for we all loved Bella dearly.

Now Renesmee was certainly a gift, and thanks to her our truce with the pack had held. Jacob's imprinting contributed a large part to that outcome.

The imprinting was another thing I had never imagined might occur. But once it did, well, we had all questioned Bella's reaction. She had responded naturally, a mother's protective instinct to her child. None of us blamed her for it. How could we when we wanted to react just as she had?

I was now tending to Jacob's supposed injuries, a result of that instinct. Edward had called me, and explained how Renesmee had bitten him when he was seconds from death. We didn't know what it meant, and as far as I could tell he was healing, but I had only treated a werewolf once before, when we fought the newborns, and it didn't give me much to base a hypothesis on.

As these thoughts were going through my mind, something changed. No matter the outcome, we would know in a few minutes.

* * *

**I was going to write Jasper next, but it was too tough, and I thought that was a good place to leave it (You already know or have a good idea of what everyone was feeling, do I have to spell it out?) even if it is **_**way **_**too short for my taste! Sorry for the severe cliffy, Next chapter is planned and half written, but I've been busy! **

**Tomorrow at 8pm I'm going to the church to participate in World Vision's 30 Hour Famine, which is supposed to be powerful and life changing. I've been gathering sponsors for weeks, and now I'm not going to eat from then until 2 am Sunday morning (they wake us up so we can pig out before sleeping again). I wrote a short story that I think I'll post with details, and it'll tell about my experience when it's over, so check in or just add me to Author Alerts!**

**Love, Claire**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, there are excuses for why I haven't been on, but I'll only give you one and spare the rest: I got a really bad bout of the flu, and have been sleeping and not much else for a long time, it hurt my head just looking at a computer screen. But here you go anyway! Sorry again because I left you with a pretty bad cliffy, but I think it's pretty obvious what happens here.**

**Here's a long one, and please read the A/N at the bottom. Thanks always to faerie kitten, who puts up with me and my extremely strange writing!**

**Bella**

I swiftly followed half a step behind Edward on the way home, my mind processing all he had told me. It didn't make any sense that Jake could still be alive, unless…

What if Renesmee was the antidote to vampire venom? What if the human in her was enough that, though she couldn't create a new vampire, she could save a dying werewolf? It wouldn't work for a human- _Too strong, _my mind reasoned- but a werewolf was strong too. Likely they would be able to heal from her, after she cooled the fire from a full vampire's venom. _Mine,_ I thought with a surge of remorse.

My thoughts left their inquiries about my daughter for the moment, and returned to Jacob. If Edward were right, he would be fine in a few minutes, likely by the time we got there. Still, how could he forgive me? Nothing could make this all right. Being Jacob, he would blow it all off in an attempt to make me feel better, and everyone would agree with his mindset. But I couldn't deny that it was my fault, I had lost control for only a second, and this was where it had led! I couldn't be trusted around my daughter, or any of them. Edward had said that I was unusually strong, and I had avoided the humans during our hunt, but there was no excuse for this.

Edward had left me alone with my musings whilst we ran, but we were close now, and he fell back to run next to me, taking my hand in a calming gesture. I leaned into his touch, the full weight of what was about to happen settling in.

**Edward**

Bella and I ran in silence, I knew that she had a lot to think about, but I was also fairly sure that many of those thoughts would berate her and the control she had shown, which was undeserved. She had been incredible when she caught the human's scent, not even thinking twice about following them once she broke her control. Still, she would take all the blame upon herself, and that wouldn't do.

As we neared the house I slowed my pace to Bella's, and reached out for her hand. She stepped closer to me, and that made me think that things might be all right.

There was no one remaining in the front yard, where we had left them; I could hear them inside. I squeezed Bella's hand, and led her into the house.

**Bella**

I could hear everyone inside the house, the vampires breathing, as well as Jacob and Renesmee's heartbeats. It all sounded normal, which gave me hope.

Edward was in front of me when we entered, which was good, as I had no idea what to expect, or how to react. I only needed a fraction of a second to analyze everything in the room, but it felt like so much longer.

Jacob was the first thing I noticed. He was lounging on the couch, looking out of place but perfectly fine, I noted in severe relief. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the doorway to the kitchen, conversing in low voices. The rest were nowhere to be seen, but I could hear then throughout the house.

When he saw me Jacob immediately began to rise, but I dropped Edward's hand and ran over to stop him.

"No, Jacob, just stay down," I pleaded, and he complied, rolling his eyes as he relaxed back into the couch. He looked up and smiled at me, but I could only force a half-grimace in return. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he quickly cut me off.

"Don't start that Bells, no one blames you for how you acted." His tone made it clear that I shouldn't argue, but that was pointless.

"Well you should, Jacob. I almost killed you!" I noticed that Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had slipped into the kitchen, giving us some degree of privacy.

"So would any mother. Hell, if any of the guys in the tribe were to tell their imprint's mom everything, you'd have a bunch of women wishing for your strength, and not half of your control!" I had to smile at this, although it didn't decrease my guilt. "Really Bells, I feel great. Ness-Renesmee somehow cured me. The doc probably has a dozen theories about it already."

"I have a few of my own, too," I confessed, and then I sighed, unable to hold it off any longer. "Will you please just let me apologize properly and get it out of my system?"

"Alright," he allowed reluctantly. "But only if you agree to drop it"

"Deal," I agreed, knowing it was the best I would get. "And I'm really, really sorry I lost my temper."

"And you know I don't blame you."

I decided it was best to change the topic, to a degree. "How do you feel, honestly?"

"Perfectly fine," he insisted. "I'm only lying down because the 'all-knowing vampire' insisted on it." The vampire in question entered the room at that moment, the other two still with him.

"You should be set to go, your normal rate of healing has picked up it seems," Carlisle chuckled, ignoring the sarcasm in Jacob's words.

"Good, it's my turn to feed Nessie," Jacob joked, pulling himself quickly off the didn't bother to correct himself, and I found that the nickname didn't irritate me as much anymore. I didn't like it, but I could tolerate it.

Jacob exited, and the four of us were left standing in the living room. Carlisle gestured to the couch, and we all sat facing one another.

Esme spoke first, "What do you think happened?"

Her question was directed toward Carlisle, but I answered, explaining my theories about Renesmee's venom being the antidote to ours. They were silent while I talked, and I could almost hear the wheels turning in Carlisle's mind.

"That's a good theory, and very likely," he mused when I had finished. "I would guess that there was something almost wolf-like about her, in the sense that her venom, or whatever it is, is like an anti-venom to them. It would take some more research, but my guess would be that their genetic structures are almost identical, both being part of two different beings."

We agreed on this, and continued to discus theories, the rest of the family eventually joining us. The topic continued late into the afternoon, when Jacob finally stopped us, insisting that it was time for our lives to get back to normal. That was enough for us, and we broke apart. It was time for me to learn what normal was for a vampire.

**That is a terrible chapter, and the end felt so awkward to write! I won't blame anyone who wants to flame me, really. Thanks faerie kitten again with the edits, although neither of us could make Carlisle say just the right thing. Anyone here a doctor who could find a super intelligent explanation for that?**

**This could be the end, but it feels incomplete. However, I have no idea where to go from here, so if you have any suggestions, now's your chance! I'm planning to write another one-shot, and I have a story idea in the works (another one-shot that is going out of control) but I'm not going to post them until I get more done on Vampire Witch, it's been neglected too long! And please drop a review, who knows, I got the main idea for this story from a review, I might get another inspiration! Does my reasoning for how Nessie's venom works make sense?**

**Love you all, Claire**


	7. Chapter 6 Jacob

**Alright, apparently I don't make much sense in my explanations, but I got this idea when I was answering Astarel's review (thanks!) As I told you before, IT REALLY DOES WORK!!!! (and maybe I'm slightly desperate, sue me.) So here's Jacob's POV of all of this!**

**Jacob**

As Bella stalked toward me in a crouch I hadn't resisted, I refused to become a wolf because I knew her anger was justified and automatic, and I was determined to keep this from a fight. However, I couldn't control the packs reactions, and they were ready to step in.

I didn't realize what I said, but it was wrong. Bella snapped, lunging toward me, but I _still_ refused to move.

In the next second I felt sharp razors pierce my neck, teeth sinking in as cold venom welled around the bite point.

'_Nessie better not be watching this,'_ was my last coherent thought before the pain. Shards of ice were cutting into my skin, freezing where it touched. Frozen blood raced through my veins, sealing them off until my blood could hardly move through. My heart was resisting, it's beats a pitiful flutter. But even it was being slowly encased in frozen crystal.

Just as I was certain the ice would finish me off in seconds, freezing me for good, I felt another sharp pressure, one I couldn't make sense of. The heat following this stab was welcome relief, though it burned like flaming hell. The ice sealing everything was thawing quickly, and I felt the familiar sensation of my wounds healing as only a werewolf's could. The ice was reduced to an ever smaller point centered on my jugular, and it was finally gone, the venom bled out.

_What the hell?_

* * *

_**Please **_**tell me you get it now, because that's ALL I have! No more. Zilch. Zippo. Nada. Done.**

**In case I was too subtle (lol), that's the end. I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing it, it was… different, to say the least! That's the best closure I can give you all, I've never been very good at endings, beginnings are more my specialty… Care to give a review?**

**Love, Claire**

**OH! I almost forgot! 2 one-shots will be up soon, I'm working on them now! And that chapter of Vampire Witch that I never seem to finish, it's up!!**


End file.
